At present, a smart phone is increasingly favored by consumers. However, generally it is required to charge the smart phone frequently because the smart phone has big power consumption. In addition, with an increasing battery capacity of the smart phone, a charging period of time can become longer correspondingly. How to realize quick-charging needs to be solved.
It can realize the quick-charging by increasing an output current via a power adaptor. However, when performing the quick-charging on a battery by a manner of increasing the output current, phenomenon, such as too high temperature, an overvoltage, an overcurrent, an interface burning and the like, can occur in the power adaptor or in the smart phone, thereby causing damage of the power adaptor or of the smart phone.